Unseen Melody
by Miaku
Summary: A new girl had enter the Universe of the Four Gods. What is her reason and what does she have to do with Amiboshi and Tasuki? Also what is her connection to Miaka and Tamohome?
1. Unseen Melody

****

Unseen Melody 

*pahoua(akimi)xiong*

****

**I am only using Yuu Watase's character so please don't think that these characters are mine. There are going to be something in this story that I'm not sure about. If you see anything wrong or anything out of place, please, please e-mail me. The only character that is mine is Miaku.... **

*This start after Miaka had found all the Suzaku Seishi, did she? Oh okay...well they are planning to get Tamohome back. *

~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~

"Yes and this time we will be together for real." Miaka said to the image on the wall, which held Tamohome's face, who was still trapped in Kutou. Her eyes shown with love and longing for his touch, then without any other words they kissed.

"I can't hold on to this any longer!" Chichiri threw his hands apart and the spell broke. "But you were able to communicate with Tamohome safely right? (Sweat drop) Umm...Miaka...you can...umm..." Miaka still has her lips glued onto the wall.

Miaka went back to her room and dropped flat on her bed thinking of Tamohome. She sighed deeply. "Tamohome...soon we'll be together." 

That night, everyone were sleeping nicely and quietly, not realizing that a large dark cloud was starting to form above Konan. There were sections in the sky, flashing, like spot lights being turned off and on. In only second rain poured out of the sky, lightning strike and thunder roared. BOOM! Miaka opened her eyes, awaken by a strange call. It was as if someone was calling to her. Not just to her alone, but to her Seishi too. Miaka held onto her head, as the voice grew deeper and louder in her mind. Chichiri, Hotohori, Nuriko, Mitsukake, Tasuki and Chiriko came running into her room.

"Miaka!" Hotohori shouted. Miaka let go off her head and looked up at her Seishi after the voice suddenly disappeared. 

"Hotohori." She stated.

From behind, Chichiri felt something. He rushed outside and was soon joined by the rest along with their priestess. The blue lightings of Seiryuu, guardian of the East, strike from the heaven causing the Earth rumbled. From the shrine of Suzaku, guardian of the South, a beam of red light shoots out faster than the eye could see, headed for what seemed like the center of the sky. From the West Empire, a beam of white shoots out and from the North Empire a beam of green light also shoots out. The four colors slammed into each other at the far end of Konan making an enormous blow of dust and dirt. From where the four colors had slam together a yellow beam shoots out of the heaven into the ground, with a cried so powerful it ach the minds of its watchers. Thousands of little red sparkles spread from the yellow light and flooded the air. Within the beam was a transparent six-sided crystal that slowly falls to the ground and soon out of view to its watchers. Miaka not wasting any time to find what the crystal was ran out of the place, down the hallway and headed for the door, who was stopped by Hotohori before long. 

"But I must find out what that thing was." Miaka objected.

"You can't, it's too dangerous. I'll send my men to check it out and bring it back here." Hotohori turned away from her and called. "Guards! Go to the far end of Konan and bring back what you see!"

"Yes sire!" Three men got on their horses and rode out for the direction of the circle, while Miaka and the rest waited in the main chamber. Soon the guards returned with a lady wrapped in one of the man's cape. They set her on the floor before their Emperor, removed the cape and stepped back. Miaka and the others looked at the young lady in shocked. She had long dark green hair and dressed in a blue and green sailor school uniform.

*********************************************************************

A flute, the lady thought to herself, I hear a flute melody. Where am I? Her eyes shot open and she gasped. Above her was a red curtain, she was wearing pink Chinese pajamas. She turned her head to look around. There was a table not far from the bed, no lamp but lanterns. The room was mainly red or in the shade of red. She could hear the sound of rain outside, hitting her window. The lady laid still, in her heart it felt as if hot fires were burning...deeply and slowly. She clutched her hands tightly against her chest and turned her back to the door. A tear makes its way down her face. A flute. The same dream...but why does it hurt so much. Like I knew that person in my dream. The pain...it's stronger now than ever...am I- Her thoughts were interrupted by the voices coming her way. She went back to the same position quickly, pretending to be asleep.

Miaka entered first followed by Nuriko, Chichiri, and so on. "The lady. She's dressed differently from us and you, Miaka. Do you think she might be taken here the same way you were?" Asked Tasuki.

"I don't know."

"The only question is why was she taken here?" Hotohori asked. "Miaka is here as the priestess of Suzaku and her mission as the priestess has not yet been completed."

"Good point your highness." Nuriko pointed out. "Miaka still has a place here!"

"I say we wake her up and find answers to those questions!" Tasuki spoke up with a demanding voice.

Nuriko sighed. "Baka."

There was no noise of any kinds awhile after but Chiriko started playing his flute. The song was a soft and gentle melody, which sank deeply into the young lady's heart. That flute, she thought to herself, who is playing that flute?! She quickly sat up with her hands holding onto the blanket. Her long dark green hair with matching eyes stared at them but stayed focused on one person, Chiriko. "You're awake." Miaka walked into the lady's view. "My name is Miaka Yuuki. Don't worry we won't hurt you."

"Where-where am I?"

"In Konan." 

"Konan?"

"Yes." Miaka looked at her. "What's your name?"

"Mi-Miaku."

"Miaku, ha!" Tasuki repeated as he got up from his chair. "Tell us...why are you here?!" Tasuki's face showed no expression except curiosity.

"I-I don't know." Her voice was low. "A flute? Who-I heard a flute."

"Oh...it's Chiriko." Miaka answered moving out of the way so Miako could see Chiriko. Chiriko smiled at her but Miako only stared at him. Just looking at him makes her heart pound faster and faster like racing with words. Her mind went dizzy, her vision became blurry and then her strength gave in and she fainted.

**********************************************************************

They all gathered in Miaka's room to discuss about what had just happened. Tasuki, still having the same idea, he demanded that they go and find out who Miako really was and why she had come here. While Miaka thought that they should wait until she was up and ready to answer the questions. 

Then Nuriko brought up a question. "Miaka, when Miaku woke up she was asking something about a flute, right?"

"Yeah...but what does that have to do with anything?" Miaka looked at the others for an answer but found none. They were all confused about it. "Chiriko, what do you think?"

"I-umm-I don't know." Though when she looked at me there was something in her eyes. Chiriko finished off in his mind.

*************************************************************************

Chiriko was standing outside of the door to Miako's room. Somehow his feet had brought him here for a reason he did not know. Still wondering he heard a voice from inside.

"Ami-Ami...*ugh* Where are you? Where...." The door opened and Chiriko walked in. Standing next to the bed he questioned himself. What? I thought I heard her say something about Ami...something. 

"Ami-Ami...bo...shi..." 

Chiriko gasped at the name. Amiboshi...how did she- Miaku's hand grabbed his hand and held on tightly as she continued to call the same name. Chiriko took her hand off his and headed out of her room. He was not far from her room when he stopped and walked back. Miaku was still asleep. Her eyes were tightly squeezed together and she was sweating badly. Miaku seemed to be fighting something in her dream. Chiriko took out his flute from behind him and played. The song slowly made its way into her mind and heart, allowing Miaku to sleep peacefully. After a while Chiriko stopped playing. There was something about Miaku that wouldn't let him go. 

"Who are you?" He asked in a low voice.

"I am Miaku." Chiriko jumped at the voice that answered him. Miaku slowly sat up, once she was up, their eyes met. The lanterns along with the color in the room seemed to neutralize as they gazed, romantically, at each other.

"Are you the one who...was just playing the flute?" Her question struck him for some odd reason.

"Hai."

"How-I mean where did you learn how to play like that?"

"I-I've always been playing this song. Is there something wrong?"

"No....I was just having a strange..." Miaku looked away. "...dream. That's all."

"I see. I'll be leaving you now."

"No, wait, please don't go." She got up from the bed and walk but collapsed. Before she reached the ground Chiriko's strong arms caught her. She gasped.

"You should be careful; you're not yet strong enough to walk."

"Arigato. I don't want to lie down can you help me to a chair?" Chiriko nodded yes. "This feels much better, arigato." She smiled at him.

Chiriko sat across from her. "Do you know why...why you were brought here?" 

Miaku didn't answer but looked out the window. She switched her gaze back to Chiriko. 

"It's okay if you can't tell me." He added quickly. 

"Thanks..."

"I better get going now and you should get some sleep." As he walked away, Miaku watched him go. Her eyes caught sight of his flute, from it; hundreds of images ran into her head like hungry wolves. The cries of people slowly rushed into the images adding more details. 

There were fire burning over dead bodies and houses. Then another imaged appeared; a couple downed on the ground and bleeding, beside them were two little boys looking exactly alike. The man gave a flute to one of the boy. Another image appeared, this one was with the same two boys, hiding behind a house with fear in their eyes. Then a face with golden hair overlaid all the rest. On his forehead was the mark of "heart". This face smirked at her. Zoom...another image...and another.... and another came! The images were starting to squirreled in her mind. Miako fell to the floor clutching to her head, her eye browse narrowed sharply. Miaku's body started to shake and sweat again. After awhile the images started slowing down. The sound of the flute came...a figure stood in a dark room, but she could see the figure's face. Amiboshi...the name popped into her head. 

"Amiboshi..." Miaku whispered to herself as she lifted her head up. "He isn't Chiriko...he is...of the...Seiryuu."

***********************************************************************

The sun had just risen from its sleeping place. Miaku felt the sun's ray hit her soft face and her eyes opened. 

"Oh...yeah, I forgot I came into this strange world...last night." She threw her hands above her head. "I better get up." Miaku got dressed in her school uniform and opened her door. 

She was walking down the hall from her bedroom, just enjoying the beautiful scenery, when she came upon a door. Miaku looked around and noticed that there were no guards near by. Curious, she opened the door and walked in without closing it, she gasped. There standing in the middle of the room was a statue of a phoenix. On its head were long feathers that stood like a crown, its beak was sharp and shinny. The feathers were made of gold and the long tail curved at the bottom of the phoenix's long skinny leg. Behind it was a large pot that looked like a pot of gold. Just looking at the statue Miaku could see the word strength, loyal, and love written all over it.

"Wow. What a beautiful gold phoenix...but it looked like the one in mother's book."

"I am Suzaku, guardian of the South. Who is it that stood before me and awoke me?"

"Ahh...who-who said that?" Miaku looked side to side very fast and her hand flies in every direction. "Oh... it's only Mr. Statue and me. Oh stupid head can't you at least rest awhile? Plus we all know statue can't talk." Miaku said as she started to walk out. "I wonder who-eh? Nani?"

Miaku look back at the statue when she felt some sort of hot heat hit her. The Suzaku statue was surrounded by a form of red light and somehow Miaku was suddenly drawn to it. She walk back to it with eyes of curiosity and the door shut quietly behind her.

Meanwhile in Hotohori's room there were other problems. Six of the Suzaku seven were there with their priestess.

"You can't find her anywhere?!" Hotohori was sitting on his desk.

"No sire. We looked everywhere but couldn't find any sign of the young lady." 

Where could Miaku go? Miaka wondered to herself. There's no way that she could go anywhere around here without being noticed- Miaka's thought was interrupted by Chichiri's voice. 

"The shrine of Suzaku might be a place to look for her, you know."

"Nani?! Why would she even go there?!" Tasuki stepped up in front of Chichiri with his fan in one hand. Nuriko grabbed Tasuki by the hand and yanked him to the wall. "Why does Tasuki have to do that?"

"Never mind about Tasuki. What do you think about checking out the shrine?" Suggested Chiriko.

"I...think we should check it out."

"M-Miaka." Hotohori stated. 

***********************************************************************

Miaku was kneeling before the statue of Suzaku with her hands opened together at face level. Her chin was held up, her eyes stayed shut, and it seemed like she was communicating with Suzaku. On Miaku's cheek there were bright droplets of tears making their way to the ground. Suddenly Suzaku's eye shines of bright red and every single tear on the ground became little red sparkles of light like the ones that carried her to the world of the Four Gods. They surround her and her body was carried into the air. Her hair ripped out of the strap that held it in place and danced in the red dust. Her head was held up, her hand hanging by her side, and her body arched back. At the same time Miaka and her seishi came running through the door. They stopped so suddenly as the red sparkles spread right through their body, forcing them to back away and blinding them. Then slowly they were able to see what was happening. Miaka walked into the room followed by the others. Miaku's body was slowly released from the light and set before them. Her hair still wrapped around her neck and shoulder then slowly settled down, flowing past her shoulder. She rolled her head lazily and finally opens her eyes. 

"M-Miaku." Miaka called to her in a soft tune.

Miaku didn't say anything but stared at them. Her face showed of nothing and her eyes were empty.

***********************************************************************

So what do you think? Should I keep going and finished the story? Please R &R!! Please.


	2. Back to My World

****

Unseen Melody 2: Back to my World

*pahoua(akimi)xiong*

Miaka, Miaku, and the six Suzaku seishis were in the dinning room, they all sat around a long table full of food. It was the first time that Miaka did not eat...instead she sat and listened.

"Ancient China?" Miaku repeated after Hotohori, confused. 

"Hai." He replayed with a gentle smile. "Well how did you came upon this world, Miaku?"

"My mother gave me an old ancient book before she died. I carried the book everywhere I went. One day while I was walking home, from school, I kept hearing a flute. The flute melody pierced deeply into my heart liked a hundred daggers stabbing at me all at once. From my book bag I felt heat, I open it and found that the book was glowing. Suddenly, a red light exploded out of the book and wrapped me, I felt my strength vanished from my body and then I fainted. When I woke up I was here." Miaku explained.

"An old ancient book." Chichiri repeated; who sat next to her.

"Well did you ever wondered about the book?" Tasuki asked with his head facing away from Miaku.

"H-hai." She hesitated.

"Did you ever opened it?!" Tasuki growled at her.

"Hai but only once."

"What a girl!" Then he turned his back to her. Miaku bit her lips to keep her anger inside.

"Don't mind Tasuki, Miaku. He's always like that. Well, do you remember anything from the book?" Asked Miaka as she leaned over her side of the table.

"Well...on the first page I saw a phoenix. As I turned the pages only words were found...until I came upon a page, it was like the others, but the word "kou" was outlined in a blue light. There was something strange about the word beside the blue light around it. It seemed to know me...more like it touched my soul. I was frightened so I shut the book closed and never opened it again."

"Kou, my Seiryuu symbol, what does that have to do with anything?" Chiriko ask himself quietly. Nuriko pick up something next to him.

"You were saying something Chiriko?"

"(Sweat drop) Oh...n-nothing. I was only thinking." Chiriko fake a smile on his face. Nuriko looked at him unsure but went back to the conversation. 

"Well set that aside for now. Let's eat before Miaka die of starvation." Joked Nuriko.

"Hai!" Miaka clapped her hand together in agreement. Everyone dug in....but Miaku kept her eyes on Chiriko who wasn't eating.

*************************************************************************

Tasuki and Nuriko were outside in the garden. The garden was full of flowers and tall trees. There were no noises of any kinds; it's almost like no one lived here. By now the sun was up high above the tower of Suzaku. Everyone was busied doing his or her things. Tasuki was waving his fan around and pouting back and forth. While Nuriko finished picking up the pieces of rocks that he had just smashed.

"Oh come on Tasuki." Nuriko looked up from his kneeling positioned. "What's so bad about Miaku?"

Tasuki swung his fan up in front of Nuriko's face causing Nuriko to dropped the rocks that were in his hands. " I don't know but this Miaku is just...I have a feeling she's after something. I don't like it!"

"Well deal with it!" Nuriko pushed Tasuki's hand away and grabbed him by the shirt. "Or-"

"Umm...excused me." 

"Eh?" Nuriko looked behind him and saw Miaku standing next to the pond. Her hands were behind her and she was standing tall with a smile on her face. "I...was just walking by when I saw you guys. Can I stay here for awhile?"

"Oh sure! I was just leaving; you could sit here and comfort Tasuki for awhile. Bye!" Nuriko said as he left the two alone. Miaku came and stood next to Tasuki. Tasuki dropped down to sit and continued pounding his fan into the ground. 

"Umm...Tasuki, that's what they called you, right?" Miaku said as she looked down at him with a smile. She wasn't too sure about this...but her brain had been wondering dead on why he was being so mean to her.

"Hai!" He answered bitterly back to her.

(Sweat drop) Miaku narrowed her eyebrows. Her anger exploded and she yelled. "What's wrong with you? Have I done anything to you?! You're such a pain!"

Tasuki got up quickly with angered. He stepped into Miaku's face and she pulled away. "You want to know the problem. I DON'T like girls! And I know you're after something..."

"Oh..."Miaku crossed her arms and leaned on her right leg. "I'm sorry to bothered you then." Her voice was low as she turns her back to him. Tasuki backed away from her and put his fan back in its place. Both of them didn't say anything and they didn't even look at each other too. Tasuki had his head down while Miaku had her back to him. 

"Hmph! You're such a girl."

"I AM a girl!" Miaku gave him a "SO WHAT" look then without a word she walked away. Tasuki watched her go and once she was gone he jumped into the air and vanished behind the tall trees.

********************************************************************************* 

After the "so-called talk" with Tasuki, Miaku found a place on a rock, which raised above the water. She sat with her feet dangled down into the water and she was throwing rocks into the water as she sang. It was relaxing for her...no one to bothered her. Still something in her mind kept telling her to go find Amiboshi. Miaku looked up into the sky and sighed. "Mom, is this the land you were talking about? The land of the Four Gods. I wondered...how was it when you were here...? I've missed you and dad so much." Miaku brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Barring her head into her knees, she whipped.

Just a couple of feet down the trail from Miaku, a shadow stood. This shadow watched her closely. The wind blew the leaves in front of this face revealing a pair of handsome eyes; it was Chiriko. Miaku. He thought to himself as he approached her. Miaku, still crying didn't sense Chiriko approaching her, until she heard a voice next to her.

"Can I sit here?" Miaku looked up and saw Chiriko. She wiped her tears away and nodded yes. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. Miaku didn't answered him instead she picked up a rock and threw it into the water. The breeze around her made her hair swirled in place, like the wind was stroking her hair. The wind brought with it the long stems of the willow that swung along side of Miaku. Chiriko knew she didn't want to talk but there was sadness in the air. He took out his flute and started playing. 

"Chiriko, have you-ever lost a family member?"

Chiriko stopped playing his flute and set it down. He gazed out into the horizon and sighed. "H-hai."

"Could you tell me?" Miaku looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Chiriko paused for a minute. "Hai. My parent died from the war...after they died it was only me. Will... actually I had someone there with me though."

He's talking about his brother, Suboshi. Miaku thought to herself. 

"I lived a hard life with no happiness." Chiriko was being very careful not to tell her anything else than what he needed to comfort her. His heart though wanted to tell her everything; it trusted Miaku, even if they haven't known each other yet. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to being back memories." Miaku looked down into the water. Her reflection was clear and behind her was his face. A small smile sneaks its way onto her lips. He is Amiboshi! I knew it the minute...I saw his past. Miaku thought happily to herself. If I'm right about this...he's flute must be the thing that brought me here. And if I can get him to play a tune of loneliness...I might be able to go home! 

"That's okay." Chiriko brought his face closer to hers. Miaku looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, and she blushed.

"Umm...Ami-I mean Chiriko. Could you do something for me?" She looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Huh?" Chiriko pulled back, unsure of what she might asked.

***************************************************************************

In Hotohori's room, Hotohori, Chichiri, and Miaka were talking with Taiitsukun, the controller of the Four God's world. Taiitsukun, an old woman with white hair and dressed in an elegant gown with a headpiece, behind her was a pink strap of cloth that always seemed to be floating. Her face, you could say, looked like an old hog. Miaka referred to her as "Taitsukon's grandma" during their first visit to Mt. Taikyoku. To see how Miaka could returned to her world. 

Nothing seemed to make any sensed, that is for Miaka, as she listened to Taiitsukun's explanation . 

"I don't get it." Miaka whined. "You're telling me that Miaku could be the...what?"

"The dark miko of Suzaku. Each of the four gods has a priestess to gathered all of its seven seishis but behind each priestess, a dark side sleeps. If that darkness were to be awakened, then a girl from your world would be taken in to become the dark priestess. It is not a matter of choice. Whether she accepted it or not, the soul of the dark priestess existed inside of her once she enters the world of the Four Gods. Unlike the rest of you priestesses, all she needed is a male with a strong chi to couple with. Once done, she'll summon the god that called upon her. With powers, she'll see to it that this world comes to bow before her feet." Taiitsukun re-explained everything to Miaka.

"So in other word...if Miaku is the girl taken here for that purposed. She might...."

"There might still be time to stop her." Taiitsukun interrupted Miaka. "Listen and listen well. Before Miaku could get far she must find one person. One her heart desired!"

"Wait! I thought you said it could be anyone as long as they have a strong chi?" Miaka asked without thinking.

"Yes, but since Miaku appeared here in Konan with its god as Suzaku, the god of love. It would make her stronger if she coupled with someone that her heart had already desired. Now stopped interrupting me and let me finished!" Miaka covered her ears with her hands from the loud voice. "Now as I was saying. Although Miaku might not had found whom that person is...her heart will keep calling to the name, until she finds him. One more thing...as long as Miaku stays here in Konan and under the real priestess's control. She is not able to become the dark priestess...easily."

*************************************************************************

"Y-you want me to play a melody?" Chiriko asked. Miaku nodded and moved in closer to him, now they were in kissing distance. Chiriko blushed deeply.

"Please." Miaku pleaded before she turns around. "I-I..." Before she was able to finished, her tears took controlled of her eyes. Chiriko could hear the trembling in her voice as she tries to speak. He was about to place a hand on her shoulder but she made a small leaped straight into his arms. Chiriko gasped. Miaku huddled closely to his chest and held onto his shirt as she cried. "I-I want to go home, Chiriko. Please send me home. Please. I-I begged of you."

Chiriko could do nothing but looked at her. Sadness swept him in and wrapped him. Not allowing him to breath or take control of it. Seeing Miaku cried like this somehow pierced a hole in his heart. Finally he wrapped his arms around her pressing her tightly into his arms. "I'll send you home, Miaku." I don't know if I can help you get home, but I am willing to do anything. He lifted her face up to look at him and wiped her tears off her face.

Miaku and Chiriko sat facing each other. She had her eyes closed and focused only about her world and everything in it. Chiriko started playing a melody of love and lost. The melody was telling of a sort of loneliness that lies deep within a person's secret heart. Then Chiriko's flute turned from yellow to shinny white. Some light shoot out of the flute and circled Miaku, forming the same six-sided transparent crystal like before. A strong beam of glowing white surrounded the whole palace. Red light appeared out of the room which the statue of Suzaku was and joined the white light. Hotohori, Chichiri, and Miaka quickly ran outside. Nuriko, Tasuki, and Mitsukake headed to where they had seen the light shoot out form.

"Chiriko. Chiriko." Miaku called to him and he opened his eyes. Miaku was looking at him. Her face bear a smile but in her eyes tears formed. She had both of her hands on the crystal's wall. "You can stop now. I am going home...arigato." 

Chiriko, pulled his flute away from his mouth and a weak smile sprung on his face. "I'm happy you're going home, Miaku." I don't know why but I'll missed you. 

The light around Miaku and Chiriko was the brightest one. From around them the red and white color squirreled into the air and formed a sparrow. Miaka and her five seishis were finally joined in the middle of the Imperial garden. They all headed for the pond where the light had came from. They were running when they felt something in the sky, and they looked up. The heaven was covered in red, the sparrow that had been spinning broke apart and the figure of a phoenix took its place. Its cried was loud and powerful, that the heaven growled after it. 

With no time to lose, the phoenix swept down at Miaku, carrying her away in the middle of its chest. The phoenix flew in circle above Konan, allowing time for the heaven to opened. As soon as the sky opened, like a fish, it flies into it and vanished. Once Miaku and the phoenix were gone the sky growled and rumbled...lighten strike and thunder roared like the first time Miaku had appeared in their world. Then rain poured out of the sky and hit the ground like meteor shower. Chiriko soon joined Miaka them.

"What were you thinking?" Nuriko grabbed Chiriko by the neck and shake him non-stopped.

"Enough!" Hotohori commanded. The he turns to Miaka and speaks softly. "We are too late."

"I know. I know." Miaka replayed gently back to Hotohori not taking her eyes off the sky. "Oh Miaku."

***********************************************************************

It was now evening and the sky was back to normal. The rain had dried up faster than everyone had thought, from the way it poured out. The sun had already set and the star made their way into the sky. Miaka, Chichiri, and Tasuki were standing in the middle of Chichiri's cape. Hotohori, Nuriko, Chiriko, and Mitsukake watched as Miaka them disappeared. The plan to get Tamohome back was finally going to be in action. After Miaka them had left, the remaining seishis went to their room. Nuriko was heading for his room when he noticed Chiriko standing outside of Miaku's bedroom door. What's with Chiriko? He's been acting so strange lately. 

Chiriko let out a deep sighed and turned his stepped back to his room. 

"Something is seriously wrong with Chiriko." Nuriko complained. 

The door to Chiriko's room opened and he stepped inside. After taking of his shirt he dropped onto his bed. Miaku I wondered if you're home yet? 

**********************************************************************

The neighborhood, of modern Japan, was peace and quite as everyone slept. Suddenly a red and white light appeared in the sky and headed straight into a bedroom. Miaku opened her eyes to find that she was laying her bed. I-I'm home. 

**********************************************************************

Well here's the second chapter! What ya think about it?...Oh and thanks to those who read Unseen Melody (one)! Also thanks for reviewing it for me....(^_^)


	3. Returned to The Universe of The Four God...

****

Unseen Melody 3: Returned to The Universe of The Four Gods

*pahoua(akimi)xiong*

Miaku changed into a blue silk pant and a white tank top with blue stripes along the side. She sat at the foot of her bed. Hmm....I wondered. She got up and walked to her drawers. She opened the second drawer down and searched, by throwing out her clothes. Finally she came to the end of her journey...a journal. Miaku sat on her desk and opened the journal. It reads My Journey through the Universe of the Four Gods. I wondered if mom is that girl...This is strange, when I was in there I can't even remember how mom looked like but... Na! It can't be. She tossed the journal into a little pink backpack located at bottom of her bed and went to sleep. A couple of minutes later Miaku kicked her blanket off the bed and sat up.

"I can't sleep! Damn! Ever since I got that book. I can't even think, now that I enter it, I can't sleep!" She moaned. Maybe I should read mom's journal. Miaku took out the journal but shook at the thought of what might happen if she opened it. She couldn't bring herself to opened it so again she tossed it back into her backpack.

***********************************************************************

The rain was still pouring outside. Miaku sat on her bed next to the window with her lights off. Her blanket wrapped around her shoulder as she huddled with a little teddy bear carrying a flute. She smiled at the thought of the moment before she came back to her world. Amiboshi as Chiriko, had his arms around her and she cried in his arms. Suddenly, from her left arm, a strong discomfort feeling struck her. 

"Oww...." She cried quietly to herself clutching to her arm. "What the hell was that...pain."

She felt something wet on her hand. Miaku got up from her bed and turned on her night-light. "Blood? How-" Miaku turned around quickly towards her little pink backpack. The Universe of the Four Gods book was floating in the air and also surrounded by a red heat of light. Miaku back away as the book came closer to her, at the same time holding the pain in her arm. Why? Why is after me? 

"Ahhh...." Miaku screamed, frightened, when the book opened itself. The same sparkles came out of the book and touched Miaku's faced. "Eh?" 

Somehow the light didn't suck her in; instead the book was flying in the air at face level. It wants me to read. Miaku took the book with her right hand. The minute her hand touched the book, the light was gone and writings, in Chinese, came to view. Miaku sat on her bed and started reading.

"Miaka handed the letter to Tamohome while explaining that it was the letter he had given to her before he left for Kutou. Tamohome looked at the letter for a while than without a clue, he ripped the letter in front of Miaka's heartbroken face. Tamohome reached behind him for his weapon and swung it at her. Before the weapon could reach Miaka Tasuki jumped in between them and carried Miaka away from Tamohome. Tasuki set the unconscious Miaka in front of Chichiri and stood up to confront Tamohome. Nakago, one of the Seiryuu seishi watched in excitement as the two Suzaku seishi went against each other. The priestess of Seiryuu was also there with Nakago. Miaka woke up to find Tasuki's fire fly at Tamohome. "No Tasuki! Don't kill Tamohome...don't do it!!" Miaka cried. Tasuki looked over at her and put his fan away. Tamohome then attacked Tasuki with no mercy."

Miaku dropped the book onto her bed, looking over it, but not reading. A rage of anger spread throughout her whole body. "Tamohomeee!! You jerk...attacking your allies. I won't forgive you!! Neverrr!!" She yelled into the book. The book responded to her with a burning beam of dark red. Miaku's clothes shattered into little pieces of straps as red light spread out of her body. Her body floated into the air and the book fell on to the floor, opened. Around her body, a blue light blinked, and her covered her naked body. When the red beam started to vanish into the book it brought with them, Miaku.

**********************************************************************

Tasuki is lying on the ground, bleeding, as he looked up at Tamohome who was ready for a another attack. Miaka and Chichiri watched, helplessly. BOOM!! Tamohome flew backward and smashed into a tree, knocking him unconscious. From his trail, red sparkles drifted in the air. Tasuki looked up at the female figured that stood before him. Miaku had her right hand extended out towards Tamohome's direction. Around her hand were little red sparkles exactly like the ones that attacked Tamohome.

"M-Miaku." Tasuki stated quietly. Miaku dropped her hand and looked toward Miaka.

"Miaku!! Why?!" Miaka demanded as she tried to stand but found no success. "*Ugh* Don't hurt Tamohome...why did you-"

"I-I don't know. All of a sudden I just...wait, where am I?" Miaku finally notice the scenery around her. The night, the moonlight, the tall trees, and finally to the faces around her. Behind her was a large tree. Miaku wasn't in her room anymore but in the middle of what looks like a wood. She was standing between Tamohome and Miaka. 

"Oh no....I'm back in the book again." Miaku whined as she scratched her head then she notice Tasuki down next to her feet.

"Tasuki!" Miaku bend down to help him up. 

"Miaku, look out!!" Chichiri warned loudly. Miaku looked behind her to find a powerful force smashed into her, sending her straight into the tree. 

"Ha! She's an ordinary girl after all." Nakago turned to Miaka and Chichiri. Chichiri held onto Miaka as she grabbed hold of his hand and fear appeared on her face. Nakago headed toward them not sensing the force that was starting to form behind him. 

"I should've guessed that you Suzakus had helped. But...no more. It end-what?!" Quickly he spins around, but too late to dogged the attacked. A fist had landed on his mid section, piecing a hole in his armor, but not through him. Miaku's fist had not even touched him but the force on her fist was strong enough to make an impact on him, even at far distanced. Nakago fell to his knee and disappeared along with Tamohome's body. 

"Tamohome!!" Miaka called out as she reached her hand towards the place where Tamohome used to lay. Miaku tried to stand as hard as she could but in the end, her body clasped to the ground. Right after her body had clasped a red light started to blink next to her, then Tamohome's body dropped down from the light. Miaka ran to him with her all the strength left in her and pulled him into her arms.

"Tamohome. My love."

"Miaka, we should go as soon as possible, you know, before my powers are blocked again." Chichiri suggest. Miaka nodded in agreement and looked over at Miaku. Chichiri walked to Miaka, Tasuki went and carried Miaku's body in his weak condition and handed her body to Chichiri. All four of them vanished into the light cast by Chichiri as the light spread out of the place.

**********************************************************************

Else where in Nakago's room, Nakago fell onto his bed wounded badly. Yui, priestess of Seiryuu was by his side. 

"Oh Nakago, are you all right?" She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Please Lady Yui give me sometime along." Yui pulled back a little then walked out of the room. 

Nakago, how could such a punch in the stomach injured you so? Who was that girl anyway? Yui thought to herself as she headed toward her room. Well whoever she was. She was able to injured Nakago with one blow and take Tamohome away from Nakago's power. 

************************************************************************

Miaka stood in Tamohome's room along with Nuriko and Hotohori. Tamohome was put in bed still unconscious from Miaku's blow. Miaka held onto his hand and prayed.

"Miaka, don't worried. Mitsukake said somehow the kodoku had left his body...he'll be awake in the morning." Nuriko bend down to pat Miaka on the shoulder. She lifted her head up to smile at him for his comfort.

"You shouldn't worry so much about Tamohome. He is a strong man!" Hotohori added with a polite smile on his face.

"I guess I shouldn't worry so much. Arigato you guys...." Miaka's face brightens up. 

"Well I think we should leave Nuriko." Hotohori said as he headed for the door. Nuriko followed him out and then poke his head back in.

"You lighten up okay." And shut the door behind him.

Miaku, she must've been the one who erased the Kodoku from Tamohome's body. How though? Miaka thought to herself as she looked back at her beloved. He's so adorable sleeping like that. She sighed deeply.

********************************************************************

At the same moment down the hall from Tamohome's room was Miaku's room. Chiriko sat next to Miaku's side playing his flute to aid her heart. Miaku who was as knock out as Nakago slept on her bed. The door opened and Mitsukake walked in. In his hand were herbs and long pieces of white cloth, he sat them down on the table before he walked over to Miaku. Chiriko moved out of the way allowing Mitsukake to sit in his place. Mitsukake rolled the blanket down, allowing him to see her top. Miaku wasn't naked she had on her bra. Chiriko watched as Mitsukake got up and got the herbs. Then placed them on her hand and wrapped it with the cloth that he had brought in. After he finished with her hand he went and wrapped her arm and waist.

"She should be better now. It'll take her no time to recovered, by tomorrow she'll be back in her usual state again. Don't get to worry Chiriko." He said as he gathered all of his herbs and shut the door behind him.

The window flapped opened and the cold breeze came rushing in. Chiriko notice Miaku's body shivered, so he went and closed the window. Miaku. 

The night was as silent as ever and the cold breeze kept coming. The sky was cleared out of nothing only the stars could be seen not even the moon was visible. It has been about an hour or so now, Miaku's body was still motionless as a dead figure. Then her fingers moved and she slowly opened her eyes to find Chiriko sitting next to her with his head turning the other way. Chiriko. Y-you watched over me? She thought to herself.

"Chiriko." She finally found her voice. He turned around quickly at the sound of her voice.

"I'm here Miaku."

Miaku reached out her hand to him. "Help me up." He gently helped her up from her laying positioned and sat behind her to help kept her balance up. "Chiriko, are you-are you my friend?" Miaku ask quietly as she huddled closely to his chest.

"Hai." He replied slowly and softly. 

"Could you do something for me then? I want to see the stars...?"

"Hai, we'll go watch the stars." Chiriko looked around and saw a long over shirt hanging near the end of the bed. He reached over and grabbed hold of it. Chiriko slipped the shirt over her shoulder. Swiftly he lifted her up, and carried her out the door and hopped onto the roof.

***********************************************************************

Miaku leaned into Chiriko's chest and he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her warmed, as they both watched the stars.

Miaku sighed. "Isn't it beautiful out here, Chiriko?" Miaku asked weakly as she gazed out into the pitched black sky.

"Hai."

"I missed my mom and dad so much. After their death, mom's words always stayed in my mind. Never worried Miaku, no matter how far your dad and I are, just look up at the stars. We are always there... because your dad is born a warrior of the sky...he is a star. I-I wish I could be in their arms right now...." Miaku's voice was starting to shiver as tears rushed down her cheek. 

"Miaku." Chiriko whispered into her ears. "Don't worry...you'll never be alone." And he pulled her closer and tighter into his arms. She pulled her shoulder together so his body could touch hers more and the warmth between them rose. They nestle closed together as the cold breeze swept by.

**********************************************************************

"Nakago?" Yui sat up soaking in tears as Nakago stood next to her in her room. 

"Lady Yui, I'm sorry I couldn't help you get Tamohome. That girl..."

"Iie, Nakago, you did all that you could do. If it weren't for that girl...you wouldn't have gotten injured."

Nakago climbed on to the bed and sat beside her. He held on her hand as she leaned into him. "Don't worry Lady Yui. No matter what, the Suzaku seven and their priestess won't get far." And as for that girl...I'll see to it that she have a little surprise of her own too. He smiled.

*********************************************************************

Okay...I'm done with this chapter!! It's kind of short and probably flows very slow...but it was mainly about Miaku going back into the book....R&R....


	4. The preparation of Summoning Suzaku

****

Unseen Melody 4: The preparation of Summoning Suzaku

*pahoua(akimi)xiong*

Bebe! Bebe! Miaku's little alarm on her watch clicked. Miaku slowly moved in place and yawned as she opened her eyes. 

"It's morning already...I'm so exhausted, I can't get up." She pulled the blanket over her head and went back to sleep. A group of red birds with green long tails flew into the Imperial garden. They called to their partners who sat on the branches of the flower trees in the garden. A yellow bird with a red beak stopped by Miaku's room for a short visit. The bird shook its head back and forth, like saying no, while it sang loudly and clearly into the room. 

"All right! All right, I'm up." Miaku leaped out of her bed. She tossed her hair back as she begins to hum and danced a crossed her bedroom. Miaku slipped into her clothes and danced out the door.

*******************************************************************

In the Shrine of Suzaku, servants were busy fixing the room for the ceremony of summoning Suzaku. Hotohori, Chichiri, Nuriko and Mitsukake stood and observed that everything was going according to plan. Tamohome, showed up at the door of the shrine, all out of breath. 

"Nuriko, have you seen Miaka?!"

"N-No. Why?" 

"I can't find her in her room or anywhere!"

"Nani!!" Hotohori shouted. 

"H-hey its not my fault." Tamohome's ponytail spiked out as he back away from Hotohori's face; as it grew to be bigger than his body.

"What's up with all the noise?" Miaka asked Nuriko over his shoulder.

"Tamohome came charging in here looking for you. Than his highness-Miaka!!" Nuriko shouted. 

"Where? Where?" Both Hotohori and Tamohome searched the room. From ceiling to the statue and then out the door. 

Nuriko sighed. "Miaka plug your ear, will ya?" Miaka blinked but do as asked. Nuriko took a deep breath and screamed. "MIAKA IS IN HERE!!!" 

Miaka shook in place as the sound echo throughout the Empire.

***********************************************************************

In the morning, everything was very pretty and the weather was just right. Now as the sun made its way into the sky, the day became brighter and hotter. The afternoon was the time where everyone was busy doing their sort of things. As for Miaku, she wondered off by herself. 

A group of cardinals flew out from a tree and sore through the sky. Down below them Miaku paced slowly just observing the place. She takes in a deep breath. "Wow this is very beautiful." Miaku threw her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. Unexpectedly, she tripped over a small rock and went tumbling down a small hill, that she had missed when she looked before, and crashed into a deep spring below. 

The crashed created a huge splash noise. Under water she struggle to get up to the surface. Shit! I can't swim...help...someone... She kicked her leg as hard as she could and flopped her hands as fast as she could but in the end it's the same result. Miaku let out a low line of bubble from her mouth and fell backward. The waves of the water carried her body deeper and deeper under water where no air-life form could survive.

Chiriko was not far by, cleaning his flute, when he heard the splashed. Nani? I thought I felt Miaku's life force appeared just a second ago. Did she- Chiriko hopped of the wall he was sitting on and sprint a crossed the yard. When he reached the spring he searched the place quickly with his eyes. A moment later one of Miaku's head ribbon floated to the surface. "Miaku!"

Chiriko dropped his flute on the ground and lunged into the water. Miaku, where are you? Chiriko gasped at the sight of her. Miaku was at the bottom of the spring, motionless. Miaku!! He swam to her with all his might. With no time wasted, once he reached her, Chiriko swam to surface. Fighting with time, breath, and Miaku's life.

Chiriko shot his head out of the water, gasping for air, with Miaku in his arms. He swam to the edge and lifted Miaku unto to stoned pathway. Chiriko pulled his body out of the water and sat next to Miaku's body. He placed his ear on her chest trying to make a heart beat.

"*Ugh*" 

Chiriko gasped. He shifted his head from her chest and over to her wet pale face, looking down on it. Miaku's head slowly moved then her eyes opened, weakly. "Chi-Chiriko."

He smiled happily. "Thank goodness you're okay. I was so-"

Miaku had planted her lips tightly onto his. Her arms wrapped around his neck pressing him tighter onto of her body. Surprised by her sudden moved Chiriko was frozen in place. Miaku let out a small moan between switching her lip position. Then slowly Chiriko felt his strength being drained from his body and he pulled away.

"M-Miaku." Chiriko stated. He got off her and she sat up.

"I-I'm sorry Chiriko." Miaku got up and dashed out of the placed leaving Chiriko questionable.

***********************************************************************

"You should be okay now Tasuki. Just don't get into anymore trouble and you'll live." Mitsukake explained as he wrapped up the healing. No words were heard from them for what seemed a while, until a subject popped in Mitsukake's mind. One that had been on his mind for sometime now. "Tasuki about Miaku."

"Yeah, what about her?" Tasuki sat up from his lying positioned and stepped onto the floor not paying attention to Mitsukake. He flexed his arms into the air making sure that they work as well as before and then continued stretching the other parts of his body. He cracked his knuckles and his neck to wake his bone up from their long sleep.

"You should at least go and say thank you. She came to your rescued when you were pretty much dead."

"I...didn't ask her to."

"Hmm. I see. What is the matter with you?!" Mitsukake grabbed Tasuki by the neck and pulled him closer. "A little thank you won't hurt you that much, does it?"

"Mi-Mitsukake I-eh?" Tasuki spotted Miaku across his room from the little opening in his door. She was soaking wet and could barely walked. Miaku opened her door slowly and stepped inside, but clasped the moment she stepped foot into her room. Tasuki pushed Mitsukake out of his way and ran out towards Miaku.

Mitsukake spanned around to shout after Tasuki. "Tasuki, are you even-oh." He was out of words when he noticed what Tasuki was heading for. 

Tasuki jumped over the wall and landed next to Miaku's body. "Miaku! Miaku!"

"Screaming her name like that won't do her any good." Mitsukake suggested behind Tasuki.

"Huh?"

"Take her to her bed." Tasuki lifted Miaku up and set her nicely on her bed. 

"Now what?" Tasuki asked. 

"Stay here. I'll be right back."

Miaku, woke up to find a familiar face looking down at her. 

"Ahh!" POW!! Tasuki went flying into her closet upside down. "Eh? What did I just hit?" Miaku was already sitting up from her sudden reaction. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Tasuki!" She placed her hand on her mouth when she realized what she had hit.

"All better already huh?" 

Miaku looked at the door way and saw Mitsukake with a pot of what looked like medicines. She smiled and nodded.

*******************************************************************

Miaku. Chiriko took off his strap around his waist. When you...kissed me. My life forced, it seemed like its being drained away from me. Is there something about you that I...don't know?

He sat on the side of his window after changing into some dry clothes. Chiriko had his mind somewhere else when a maid's voice interrupted him.

"Excused me, but lunch is ready."

"Thanks. I'll be coming." He answered. Once the maid was gone his questions and thoughts took over him again, but setting that aside, he headed for the dinning place.

********************************************************************

Everyone was in the room when Miaku showed up at the door. Chichiri was the first one to notice her then Chiriko, and so on. They all gasped at the sight of her like they had just seen a ghost or something worse. 

Miaku had changed into a white and purple Chinese dress. Her hair was half put up and half left down with a white head piece. She had on a long white dress with another layer of purple cloth over, like a coat. The coat was half dragging on the floor. Long straps of white cloth dropped at both sides of her shoulders. 

"Alright I know I look funny in these." Miaku had her hands on her hips. "But why is everyone looking at me like that?!!" Her voice strike through their ears making them vibrated in place and echoed into the distanced.

"Umm...it's nothing!" Miaka finally answered after sometime. "Here. Come sit next to me." Miaka waved to Miaku. 

Miaku walked around Hotohori and passed Miaka, to where her sit was. 

Hotohori was still shocked by the sudden changed in Miaku's look. "Let's eat." He said once he found his voice.

All through out lunch Chiriko couldn't kept his eyes off her, not to mention Tasuki too. Miaku couldn't eat peacefully...she felt like someone was watching her. Not just that but her mind was driving her crazy about the moment after Chiriko had saved her. I wondered how Amiboshi feels about me now? After he saved me. I just went on and stole his life force. But how? How was I able to such a thing? I wondered- Miaku stopped when noticed Tasuki, out of the corner of her eyes, starring at her. What is with Tasuki too? Give it a break Miaku. You're going to drive your brain crazy if you keep on thinking like this!

Miaku sighed quietly to herself and continued eating. 

*******************************************************************

Miaka kissed Tamohome passionately before Tamohome departed from her bedroom.

"Night Tamohome." Miaka called after Tamohome. He turned around and shoot her a winked. Miaka sighed then closed the door. 

Down the corner Miaku sighed as she watch Tamohome turned the cornered. Miaka truly loves Tamohome and he truly loves her. What a love. Miaku sighed again.

"What's with all the sighing?" 

"AHHH!!!" Miaku screamed as she did reflex a moved without thinking, sending the figure flying into the water. Splash!! "Oh shit! Now what did I hit? I really wished people around here would stop popping out of nowhere!!" Miaku stumped toward the little spring. 

Nuriko popped his head out of the water. "You didn't have to hit me so hard." He squint his eyes.

"Hahaha...I'm sorry I didn't mean to punch you like that." She reached out a hand to help Nuriko out of the water, Nuriko accepted her hand. "You shouldn't had scared me like that."

"Well next time I'll know better. Oww." He rubbed his nose. "Quite a punch you got there Miaku." Nuriko looked down at her fist. 

"Huh?" Miaku brought her hand up to exam it, she pulled her hand away. Nuriko and Miaka looked at each other then started to crack up. 

"Well Miaku you better get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day!"

"Hai."

Nuriko got up and headed back when he stopped. "Miaku."

"Yeah."

"Is there something...you won't tell us?"

"...." What does he mean by that?

"I don't know if it's just me or anyone else. But you seemed and look a lot like a combination of Miaka and Tamohome."

"Na-nani?"

"What the hell am I talking about? Look just forget I said anything okay." And he strolled away. 

Nuriko? Miaku took a deep breath. That reminds me...I can't seemed to remembered anything about my parents, now. Not even how they look. Why's that? Why- Miaku's mind went blink as her tiredness took over. "He's right I should get some sleep." And she made her way to her room, yawning.

****************************************************************

Nakago approached Yui's room with a medium height figure following behind him. The hallways were dimmed and the color blue on the wall stood out so nicely with the deadly mood. The day had just begun for everyone...even Yui. Nakago first appeared inside of Yui's room. 

"Lady Yui." Nakago called. "I have to show you something. Will you get up, you've been in bed far too long."

Yui, ignored his called for a while than spoke. "What is it that you want to show me, Nakago?"

"If you won't get up then I'll have to bring him here later."

"No, bring him in." Yui commanded as she sat up. Nakago nodded and waved his hand. A figure entered the room and walked into the light. A young boy of age 15 with green hair and blue eyes kneeled before her.

"This is?"

"I am Suboshi of the Seiryuu seven at your service."

"Nakago, how could he be of a celestial warrior?" Yui questioned Nakago, who ignored her rude questioned. 

"Sorry Suboshi. But Lady Yui have had some hard time for the past couple of days."

Suboshi only smirked at what Nakago had said and narrowed his eye browse.

"Nakago, how is he supposed to help us?" Yui asked again.

"You've heard that twins are not at all like others. They shared a strong connection."

Yui gasped. "You-you mean...."

"Yes, Lady Yui. My plan."

"Meaning that in Konan with Miaka them is...."

"My twin brother, Amiboshi." Suboshi finished off, looking at her, with an evil smile on his face.

***************************************************************

Sorry for the long wait!! I had to do something...but hey, here's the fourth chapter. R&R!!


	5. Summoning Suzaku

****

Unseen Melody 5: Summoning Suzaku

*pahoua(akimi)xiong*

A cart dragged by four horses raced toward Konan. A man sat outside to controlled the horses while two other people sat inside the cart. "We must hurry!" The boy commanded. "The star of Suzaku tells misfortune."

*********************************************************************

The seven celestial warrior of Suzaku waited patiently while their priestess was being served. The day they've been waiting for had finally came. Excited about the main event no one paid attention to Miaku, who stood by the door, her mind not at ease. What dose Chiriko mean by what he said earlier? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Miaku, forgive me." Chiriko stood before Miaku not daring to look at her.

"Nani? What are you talking about, Chiriko?"

He didn't look up but stared at the floor motionless. On his face she could read no sign of anything but something he doesn't want to tell her. Miaku couldn't take it anymore. She lunged forward and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Chiriko look at me! Look at me!" Miaku shouted at the same time shaking him. 

"I'm sorry Miaku but whatever happen...I just want you to know that-that I still cared for you!" With that he dashed out of the room before she got the chance to stopped him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a noise at the door catching everyone's attention. Two maids stepped out of the way revealing Miaka. From head to toe, she was dressed in rich cloth and fine shinny jewelry. Her red dress with a slit in the front, showing her knee, to the yellow ribbon tied around her slimmed waist just made her more beautiful than ever.

Miaka stepped in and the maids closed the door behind her. Miaka approached the Suzaku statue, which stood in the middle. Her heart raced with her thoughts like there was a battle was going on in her mind.

"Everyone focused all of your life force into Miaka." Hotohori spoke. 

"But if we do that..." Nuriko started.

"And someone attack us we'll be helpless!" Tasuki finished off.

"It'll be all right you know." Chichiri said, then he turned to Miaka. She nodded, ready, at him. Miaka held her hand together about face level and concentrated all that she could about her three wishes. The lines for summoning Suzaku came to her head and she called to the god.

"The four palaces of the heavens.

The four corners of Earth.

In the name of secrete law, faith, and virtue

I summon the, Suzaku, guardian of the South

I besitch you to appear on Earth from the palaces of heaven

For the sake of those here who adore you and awaits your presences

Come to us and with your mighty powers destroyed all that is evil

Save us and grant us our wishes"

Miaka threw the scroll into the flames and it burned into ashes the minute the fire touches it. "Descant to us now by the heavens above!" Miaka shouted out. 

The fire in the pot, below Suzaku's statue, burned heavily. The flames motioned were like the wings of a great firebird, opening itself. One by one, the flames grew stronger. The sound as the flames grew was harsher than that of the spooky wind in the mid-autumn. B-bump! B-bump. Their hears slowly followed each other until it beats to the same excited rhythm...BUT...nothing appeared.

"Su-Suzaku?" All of Miaka's hopes vanished as her heart was suddenly pierced.

Miaku noticed that no one was moving, not to mentioned, almost not breathing. "(Sweat drop) umm... guys...are...." Her voice trailed off, as she sensed no point in talking. Miaku slowly creped her way in between Tasuki and Tamohome them. Then a sound distracted their attention from their shocked, a flute. 

"Chiriko." Miaka stated. "*Ugh*"

Like a bolt from the sky, a deadly tune filled their mind. Everyone excepted for Chiriko were clutching to his or her head while kneeling down. The Suzaku seven, Miaka, and Miaku all screamed out in pain as the tune cut deeply into their mind. Then Chiriko stopped. 

"You have all failed here on your mission. Now Suzaku will never appeared." He smirked.

********************************************************************

While Chiriko was attacking the Suzaku seven, Miaka, and Miaku, a figure stood before the gate of the Empire. This little boy, who wore his hair up in a pointed ponytail, stared at the door.

*********************************************************************** 

"*Ugh* You're of the Seiryuu Seven!" Tamohome worded out.

"LE-LEEKA SHIENNN!" Tasuki yelled. The background around him changed, shades of red combined and fire rose from out of no where. Tasuki, who seemed to be in another image, turned his back toward his Amiboshi. Then with one full spin, the flames around him were sucked into his tessen. From then a powerful flame shoot out of his tessen toward Chiriko, missing him by an inch. The flame were so hot that the fabric on Chiriko's shoulder ripped which revealed his Seiryuu mark.

"Yes, I am of the Seiryuu seven, Amiboshi. I was sent by Nakago to infiltrate your group and destroyed the summoning of Suzaku." He admitted. Before Amiboshi continued his divesting tune he added. "You're greatest weakness is that you trusted people too easily." 

When all seemed lost for the Suzaku and their luck were about gone, a different tune came in, a leaf. In this new tune, there is no anger or death, only tune of peaceful music. It creped its way into the deadly melody, soon the strong bond of Amiboshi's flute and his opponents were broken.

Distracted by the leaf tune; Amiboshi stopped playing. Tamahome attacked then and was able to knock Amiboshi into a another world for a second. Knowing that he had no chance of defeating them now; Amiboshi made an attempted to escaped instead. Tamahome and Tasuki followed him as he ran.

"Quickly, Chichiri, take me and followed them!" Miaka ordered.

"You got it, you know."

"Wait for me!" Miaku shouted out. "I'm coming too!" 

**************************************************************************

The chased led them to the rooftops of the houses in Konan. 

"Stop right there!" Tamohome yelled out after Amiboshi. 

"Lekka shein!" Once again the flame of the mountain bandit came. 

"Will you watch where you're swinging that fan of yours!" Tamahome, burned by Tasuki's flames, yelled.

"Oh sorry Tama didn't see you."

The event between Tasuki and Tamahome bought Amiboshi sometime to get away, but not far. He soon found himself stuck at a dead end by the side of a raging river. Tasuki and Tamohome finally caught up to him and cornered him.

"So how many of the Seiryuu Seven had been gathered?" Tamohome questioned but no answered came.

"We don't need to ask him anything. After we took him in as our friend-" Tasuki was cut short when Miaka's voice struck him. He looked up to find himself being squashed under Chichiri's cape. Miaka got off the cape and approached Amiboshi. With his only chanced left, Amiboshi attacked her with all the strength he had left. Miaka stopped and gasped. Amiboshi was coming down at her with his flute, held by his hand, behind his head. 

"Miakaaa!!" Tamahome dashed toward her quickly, but someone had already taken the blow. Miaku had pushed Miaka out of the way and accepted the blow in place.

"Mi-Miaku." Amiboshi mumbled her name out as he looked at her face. Her left eye was half way opened as a strained of blood fell from her head and passed over her left eye. Her browse narrowed and her eye starred at him. Ami-Ami-

"Amiboshi...." Her voice tone down as her body collapsed to the ground. 

Tasuki ran to Miaku and embraced her body in his arms. "You! How dared you!!" Gently he set Miaku on the ground and was about to pounce on Amiboshi but was stopped by Miaka.

"There's no reason to fight!" She faced her back to Tasuki. "And I know that's not why you played such beautiful song on your flute. It's to comfort people, to bring happiness, and joy into their heart." 

Amiboshi, shocked by Miaka's word, landed, not realizing, on the crumbling edge of the bridge. From beneath him, he felt himself slipping, as the place where he stood cracked. As he fell into the raging river, Miaka managed to catch his flute, with Amiboshi holding onto the other end.

At the same time Miaku was slowly waking up from her consciousness.

I understand. You, of the Suzaku, aren't bad people. All you ever wanted was to summoned Suzaku and bring peace to this world. If I was gone then everything of the Seiryuu would be gone and your path for peace won't be blocked anymore. I'm sorry...Miaku. Amiboshi thought to himself. He smiled at Miaka and happily let go of his hand allowing himself to fall.

"CHIRIKOOO!" Miaka yelled as she could do nothing but watched. Suddenly a figured passed her right side and jumped into the water. Miaku? Before Amiboshi could reach the rushing water, Miaku's body reached his. She wrapped her arm tightly around his neck as they smashed into the water. Without thinking, Tasuki jumped into the water after Miaku. Tasuki! Miaka thought to herself.

"TASUKIII!!" Her body fell, backward, as her mind gave up. Tamahome caught her in his arms.

************************************************************************

Suboshi's tears rushed down his cheek when he felt his twin brother's life force vanished from his body. There was nothing left of Amiboshi...but coldness. Suboshi called his brother name as thoughts of what the Suzaku seven could have done to him.

In another room, Yui was eating her breakfast. Nakago came in and asked her to please go with him. His eyes showed of sadness and disappointment. Yui made a joke at first but then when she noticed that Nakago was talking serious, she followed him. They came upon a room and Yui looked in to find Suboshi crouching down while his ryuuseisui floated above him.

"What's wrong with Suboshi, Nakago?"

"The Suzaku had killed his brother."

"They-" Yui walked into the room. She kneeled down beside Suboshi and hugged him. He pushed her away, gently, but she hugged him again. "Cry. Cry all you want Suboshi." She said in a comforting tune.

**************************************************************************

Chichiri searched the river; trying to make a life force. Finally he found Tasuki's life force. Chichiri pulled his hand together and started mumbling some spell. He placed his staff in front of him and started spinning it. The river swung back and forth with more force than ever. Then the water split apart, Tasuki was holding Miaku in his arm, at the bottom of the river. Tasuki opened his eyes to find Chichiri's cape wrapped him and Miaku, carrying them unto land.

Tasuki cough once he was on land again. He kneeled on the ground while Chichiri carried the unconscious Miaku in his arm.

"Tamahome, is Miaka okay?" Chichiri asked. 

"Yes, she's awake now."

"Miaku! Tasuki!" Miaka cried out as she saw Tasuki and Miaku.

"It's okay now, you know. We should get back to the Empire now."

********************************************************************** 

"What happened to...?" Nuriko asked.

"He's gone." Miaka answered. Her voice dull and plain. Chichiri ignored them and took Miaku to her room. 

"I have to say. I feel better knowing someone evil is gone." Hotohori said.

"You're wrong!" Miaka shouted. "He's not evil. Amiboshi isn't evil. Someone-someone who plays music so clearly and beautifully isn't evil-"

"I agreed." A child's voice interrupted her.

They all looked at the door and saw a boy about 13 years old. The boy smiled at them. The two guards at the door stopped him, thinking, he was also an imposter. "Stand aside!" Hotohori commanded after the boy pulled out a leaf and blow the same tune that had saved their life.

Miaka, bend down to the boy. "What's your name?" He didn't say anything but lifted up his long pant, on his foot, a Suzaku mark shined. 

"You're-you're the real Chiriko!" Tasuki announced.

"Hai!" Chiriko answered.

"What are you doing here now?" Tamohome asked.

"I was busy studying."

They were too busy talking about Chiriko that no one noticed when Taiitsukun appeared. "What are you doing now?! Where's Miaku?!" 

"Tai-Taiitsukun." Miaka stated.

Miaka and her seishis looked at Taiitsukun like there was trouble coming or something. "Why's everyone looking at me like that?" Taiitsukun questioned. "We have business to talk about. Where's Miaku?"

"She-she's unconscious and sleeping in her room." Miaka answered, curiously. 

"Will we have no time to waste! Follow me."

**********************************************************************

Miaku got up from her sleeping positioned to talked with the others. Miaka sat next to her while some of the Suzaku seishis sat around the table and some stood. Taiitsukun floated in the middle.

"You all have failed...." She began. "....even though I'd given you the mirror as guide. But I didn't come here to lecture any of you." She held out her hand and a crystal ball appeared "Observed please." 

The ball sparkled a while then it was covered in black. Everyone observed closely. From the middle of the crystal ball a white light blinked. Then soon a form of red lights started to surround the white light and the two colors joined together. As the two colors joined, fog started appearing, and blocked the site. Once the ball was completely covered in fog, Suzaku appeared. In a blink of any eye, Suzaku's body was ripped into little pieces, as a baby's cried was heard. 

"Nani?" Everyone asked in shocked.

"What-what is this supposed to mean?" Nuriko asked pointing to the ball. Taiitsukun closed her palm and the crystal ball vanished. 

"Hmmm....a red light." Hotohori examined. "It could only mean the light of Suzaku." Taiitsukun nodded yes.

"The two lights joining together means two things. Like human or element mixing as one." Added Chichiri and Taiitsukun nodded yes again.

"I can understand that." Tasuki got up. "But I don't understand the part when Suzaku's body was...was...."

"I don't understand either." Miaku said. Her voice shock like she had just seen something. "Taiitsukun, could you-could you...." I-I...why is my body...acting like this? As if...as if.... 

"I shouldn't have to say more than this, you understand, Miaku." Taiitsukun's voice was cold and narrowed only to Miaku. Tasuki and everyone else wondered why was Taiitsukun acting so weird. "Or would it make more sensed if I say dark priestess of Suzaku?"

Everyone gasped. "Da-dark priestess of Suzaku?!" Tasuki shouted. 

"I-I don't understand?" Miaku whispered to herself but Taiitsukun heard it.

"Oh but you do, don't you. You're no one but daughter of the priestess of Suzaku." 

Miaka, Tamohome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Tasuki, Chichiri, Mitsukake, and Chiriko gasped in shocked of what they've just heard. Their mind swept away by Taiitsukun's word, leaving them wordless. Miaku sat still with her head down. 

"Miaku! What the hell is going on here?!" Tasuki launch toward Miaku but was frozen in place by Taiitsukun.

"Don't move." Taiitsukun commanded. Nyan Nyan, a servant of Taiitsukun, appeared, and created a see through barrier around them. A minute later, red lights shoot out of Miaku's body. " AHHH!!!" Miaku cried out as her blood spilled out of her body when her school uniform ripped into thousands of little scrapped, showing her bra and panty, only. 

"Mi...Miakuuu!" Tasuki screamed trying to break free of Taiitsukun's power. 

Mama, papa...Miaku thought before she saw the world around her vanished into a black hole and her strength faded....

**Well here's the fifth chapter...sorry too have taken so long. My computer keeps dying on me for some odd reason and somehow I can't seemed to get into Fanfiction.Net**


	6. The Dark Priestess of Suzaku

****

Unseen Melody 6: The Dark Priestess of Suzaku

*pahoua(akimi)xiong*

Chichiri and Hotohori are in Hotohori's room talking. Nuriko, Mitsukake, and Chiriko stood outside of Miaku's room. While Tamohome, Miaka, and Tasuki stood next to Miaku's side along with Taiitsukun. After what happened to Miaku, she past out and slept throughout the whole day. Now, it's dark outside and the day for summoning Suzaku was long over.

"Will she be okay?" Miaka asked in concerned.

"Miaku should be waking up any minute now." Taiitsukun replayed.

"I still don't understand," Tasuki pouted while he leaned on the post next to Miaku's bed. "How could this be?" In his heart he could not accept the fact that Miaku is the dark priestess of Suzaku, and, also the daughter of Miaka and Tamohome. Taiitsukun's words repeated itself in his mind whenever he looked at Miaku's face.

******************Flashback to Taiitsukun's explanation********************

"Behind each priestess lived a darkness. If it's to be awakened, then a girl from the priestess world would be taken in, to become the dark priestess. Whether she chose to be the dark priestess or not, the dark priestess is born inside of her once she entered this world. I researched it when Miaku first appeared and found that Miaku is Miaka's daughter. But, that could not be the answered to how the dark priestess was awakened."

****************************Present************************************

"*Ugh*" Miaku slowly opened her eye. Miaka's face was the first thing she saw then Tamahome, and Tasuki. "Ahhhh!" She jumped when she saw Taiitsukun's face.

"Miaku! Miaku!" Miaka shook her. Miaku relaxed when she realized that it was only Taiitsukun.

"I thought I just saw the ugliest thing in the world." She wiped the back of her hand a crossed her forehead in relief.

"Oh, is that so?" Taiitsukun said. "Well set that aside. I need everyone in here now!"

Outside Hotohori and Chichiri had just joined the group. Tamahome opened the door, and they entered.

"Since you've failed to summoned Suzaku and you've burned the scroll. It is rather hard to summon Suzaku again. Are you willing to try?" Taiitsukun asked. 

"Yes, I'll do it. I must, everyone here tried so hard, and I screw it up for them. It's the only way for them to forgive me."

"I've seen that over the time...you've grown more matured Miaka. If you all are willing to try it I'll tell you. In each other Empire that had had a priestess, there is a flame to represent them, once they leave this world. You must travel to Hokkan, the land of Genbu, to get the flame of Death. After that is done you must go to Sailou, the land of Byakko, to get the flame of Desire. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Miaka answered.

"And as for you Miaku." Taiitsukun turned to her. "You must go with them as well."

"Why? I would be in the way and beside what is my use?" She questioned.

"That I can not answered. You must discovered that yourself...but in the meantime would you not want to be with your parent?"

Miaku looked at Tamahome and Miaka them then nodded yes. "Umm about the dark priestess in me-" 

"I do not know all the detail, Miaku. It's a great mystery to everyone, even to me. Although the role of the dark priestess is rather powerful, I believe that as long as there's nothing to endanger you or anyone you cared for, there should be nothing to worry about. I'll get back to all of you on this, once I learned more." Taiitsukun answered Miaku then she vanished once she finished.

"I need sometime to think." Miaka said. Everyone nodded but Tamahome. Miaka stood up and walked quietly out. Tasuki sighed in frustration.

*************************************************************************

Miaka threw a rock into the spring before she dropped herself onto the grass, lying down. She sighed deeply when she saw that a star was blinking in the sky. Miaku, my daughter and also the dark priestess of Suzaku. How can this be? I don't get any of it.

"Hey, can I join you?" Tamahome's face came over hers and blocked her view of the shinny star. She smiled and nodded. He planted a kiss on her lips before he got off her. "Are you alright Miaka?"

"I don't really know." She sat up. "Miaku she's-"

"Our daughter." Tamahome interrupted.

Miaka looked at him. "Y-Yeah. She's also the dark priestess of Suzaku...meaning I have to go against my...my own daughter. First Yui; now Miaku. Tamahome, what should I do?" 

Tamahome pulled Miaka into his arm and hugged her tightly. "Miaka, everything is going be okay. Miaku is our daughter and I know it's weird of me, but, I'm kind of happy that Miaku is here. Her being here means that our future is safe and we're going to be with each other."

"Tamahome."

"Shhh. All we have do now is gathered the two flames Taiitsukun told us, then we could summoned Suzaku. Let's not think about that now. There's a festival tonight...let's go and have fun, okay." 

Tamahome let go of her and their eyes met. Her beautiful face glitter in the dark as fire flies flew next to her. He slowly cupped her chin and brought it up to his face. Their lips touched and soon they were lock in a tight sweet kiss.

*****************************************************************

"I say let's all just have fun tonight. There's a big festival tonight. Why not set everything aside and have some fun!" Nuriko yelled out in joy. "Right, Tasuki?"

"That's right!!." He responded, with his usual happy tune, then he turned to face Miaku. She switch her gazed, quickly, when their eyes met.

"I think so too, you know." Chichiri added. "We could drive our brain dead if we keep on worrying ourselves too much."

"That's the spirit!" Nuriko laughed. Hotohori smiled and nodded his head.

Are they going crazy around here or what? Miaku asked herself.

"So what do you say we go now?" Miaka's voice interrupted them from the door. Tamahome and Miaka stood side by side at the door.

"Miaka." Hotohori stated.

"Come on guys!" Tamahome encouraged. "We should have some fun before leaving tomorrow."

"Come on Miaku." Tasuki stepped in front of Miaku with his hand on his hip. "You could hang with me." He winked at her. She pulled back a little then smiled in blushed.

*********************************************************************

The street, in the village, were covered in bright beautiful lanterns, little strings of cloth hung from people's houses, and kits swung in the air from the roofs, many of them are shaped in animals and creatures of many kind. Fire works flew into the sky and exploded into figures and patterns. Outside of each house, families and friends gathered to celebrate the wonderful evening. Children were let lose to roam in the street and explored the festival. 

Young ladies dressed in their best gowns and carried circle fan as they happily enjoyed the evening. Many of them are looking for fun while others looked for a partner. Couples walked hand in hand as they smile and passed other couple like them in the street. Acrobatics performed on the street, market of clothes and food surrounded the place, clam music were heard throughout the village. Laughter, of both high and low, filled the atmosphere.

Miaku and Tasuki stood next to a food market, looking for something funny to try. Miaku bend down to something that looked like a fried fish in some sort of green coating. She wrinkled her nose then looked up at Tasuki. He smiled at her and gave her a little shoved on the shoulder. Miaku almost fell over the food, from his little shoved, but she found her balanced. 

"What do you think?" Miaku asked. 

"Looks kind of funny." He teased.

"That's what's fun about this."

"Sure." Tasuki pulled some coin out of his pocket and handed to the man standing in front of Miaku. Tasuki picked up two fried fish and handed one to Miaku. "Okay, what next?"

"We went through most of the food markets," Miaku answered as she took a big bite out of her fish and swallowed. "How about some-" 

"Hey! Guys!" 

Tasuki and Miaku looked up from their fish to find Nuriko waving at them from the other side. "Oh Nuriko!" Miaku shouted in surprised.

"Look what I found, hurry!" Nuriko yelled in excitement. She lifted up a shinny silky silk black cloth up to show them. 

"Wow, how beautiful. Come on Tasuki!" Miaku dropped her fish and grabbed on to Tasuki's hand, dragging him toward Nuriko. Tasuki were shocked at first by her movement, but then he liked it. 

************************************************************************

Tamahome and Miaka were down a couple of market from Tasuki, Miaku, and Nuriko them. Miaka and Tamahome stood next the edge of the bridge where Amiboshi had fallen into. A bouquet of flowers were in Miaka's hand. 

"What are you doing here?" Tamahome asked.

"Amiboshi...I just thought I should pay him a visit."

"Miaka." Tamahome stated.

"He is a good person even if he is a Seiryuu. I-I...."

"Miaka." Tamahome pulled her into his arms, allowing her to cry without shame. 

********************************************************************

Back in the Empire it's highness, Hotohori, watched the fire works in the sky, as he stood outside of his room. I am happy that everyone is having a wonderful time tonight. He thought to himself.

"The fire work are beautiful this evening, are they not?" 

Hotohori turned around. Chichiri walked up to him and looked up at the sky.

"I have to agree." He answered with a smile. "Why aren't you enjoying this evening, Chichiri?"

Chichiri sighed. "I need sometime to think things over." He responded. 

"Many things had happened but I'm happy that Miaka them are enjoying their time tonight, before they start tomorrow."

********************************************************************

"Now wait a minute." Miaku commanded. She lifted up the dress Nuriko had picked out. "You can't wear this this is a lady's dress." 

"No one will know I'm a guy." Nuriko pointed out.

"Umm...I don't think so." Miaku said. "But go for it if you think so." She crossed her arm and smirked at him. Nuriko hurried into a trying room, made of wood. 

"Boy, don't you think he's funny Tasuki? Tasuki?" Miaku glanced around but found no signed of Tasuki anywhere. "Tasuki!" Miaku hurried outside of the market and down a couple of market in search of him. Then out of the corner of Miaku's eye, she spotted Miaka and Tamahome, they're locked up in each other's arms. The light around them wasn't as bright and seemed to faded away more passed them mainly because the festival didn't go that far. What are they doing there? She thought as she watched them walked away.

Miaku gasped when she noticed the place, it was where Amiboshi had fallen into the raging river. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of him. Her face lost its brightness and became empty. Two children ran passed her carrying white flowers one of them accidentally dropped a flower next to her feet. Miaku stared at the white flower. 

"Roses! Beautiful white roses!" A kid shouted. Miaku looked toward the direction of the voice, a boy probably of age 7, who's dressed in ripped cloth and had a bucket of white roses in front of him, tied around his neck by a rope. She approached the boy and bend down, to get leveled with him, when she reached him. 

"I'll buy all of them." She said. The boy looked at her, surprised, then nodded yes, in agreement.

*******************************************************************

"Miaku! Miaku!" Tasuki called from the cowards. "Are you sure you didn't see where she went?" Turned back to faced Nuriko.

"I'm sure of it." Answered Nuriko. "I was trying on my dress beside where did you go anywhere?"

"I was busy with something." Tasuki responded. Nuriko glared at him then he ignored Tasuki and searched on. Tasuki pulled out a clay doll from his bag and then put it back into his bag before following Nuriko.

******************************************************************

"Thank you, beautiful lady, my mom will be very happy with these money." The boy said.

Miaku smiled at him as she wrapped the roses together with a piece of indigo cloth she had bought earlier. The boy gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he runs away, excited to show his mom the money. Miaku looked up at him, in shocked, then smiled. She finished wrapping the roses and made her way toward the bridge. A while after Miaku left Tasuki and Nuriko appeared in the same place. "Where could she have been to?" Tasuki asked, a bit angry.

"Maybe she came back to the market. We should go and check there." Nuriko suggested.

"Maybe." Tasuki said. He glanced around once more before he turned around and headed back to the clothing market, with Nuriko behind him.

****************************************************************

Miaku looked over the bridge into the now clam river. The moment when Amiboshi fell into the river rushed into her mind, a burning feeling burned deeply inside of her heart. Slowly tears formed in her eyes and soon traveled down her face and onto the bouquet roses in her arm. Amiboshi's name echoed in her ear and nagged at her heart. 

"Amiboshi." Miaku spoke once she found her voice. "If only you were here...I could...I could tell you how much I-I...." She ended the sentence with tears. Then before she said anymore Miaku tossed the roses into the river, trailing behind it the long strapped of the indigo cloth. She watched as the wave slowly carried the bouquet of roses away from her, like how the river had taken Amiboshi away from her. As hard as Miaku tried to keep the tears from coming, they still forced their way out of her eyes. Miaku sniffed back her tears then brought her face up to meet the gentle breeze that brushed against her body. She closed her eyes and listened to the very sound of her heartbeat as it beat accurately to the rhythm of the chilled breeze. Her body shivered as a burst of breeze rushed passed the back of her hair and touched her naked neck.

From behind an alley near by, two figures stood. The tall well built figured in all black had its head down. "Tasuki." Nuriko stated.

"Shut up." Tasuki warned. He looked up at Miaku, in his eyes, it spoke of sorrow with a little glittered of jealously. The little clay doll in his hand shattered and the remaining of it fell onto the ground as Tasuki loosen his gripped.

********************************************************************


	7. The Adventure Begins

****

Unseen Melody 7: The Adventure Began

*pahoua(akimi)xiong*

The night of the festival was now over as the sun slowly made its way out of the mountain. But, something had happened last night, that left Tasuki looking out his window. Throughout the night, after they came back from the festival, he sat on the edge of his window just starring at the rain and the lighting cracking in the sky. Now it's morning and the storm had long been gone, but he was still sitting there. The little water drops from the roof dripped along his window and morning birds flew passed him but he only sighed.

"Miaku." Tasuki said.

********************************************************************

Tasuki looked...well strange last night. Miaku thought to herself as she turned the corner of her room. I wonder did something happen during the festival? 

Suddenly her shoulder bumped into something. Miaku looked up and saw Nuriko. "Oh, I'm sorry Nuriko." Miaku apologized.

"It's alright Miaku." Nuriko said. "So where are you headed?"

"To see the ship."

"Can I join you?" He asked.

"Hai!" Miaku answered happily and then sighed deeply. "Don't you think it's a beautiful morning today?" 

Miaku ran ahead and pointed to the little rainbow, next to the pole, cast by the rain dropped. Miaku stood up tall, her hands behind her, and her face faced side way, looking out into the sky. Then she faced back at him and smiled at him. Nuriko looked at her figured and smiled back as he walked up to her. Miaku and Nuriko stopped when they walked passed Tasuki's room. They noticed that he was starring outside and looked very depressed.

"Umm...Nuriko." Miaku began.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong with Tasuki? Did something happened during the festival when I was gone?"

"Oh no." Nuriko fake a smile on his face. "Not at all. He probably had a nightmare or something only."

Miaku nodded okay, but she didn't buy it. There was something about Tasuki now that's really bothering her. He, well, never looked like this before. Miaku and Nuriko went on their way but Miaku kept looking back once in awhile.

*************************************************************************

"Wow, this is really something." Tamahome said to Hotohori, excited, as he looked at the enormous ship in front of him. 

"It's all yours once everything is loaded in." Hotohori said.

"Where's Miaka?" Miaku asked from behind them.

"Isn't she with you?" Tamahome asked.

"No."

"She's probably still packing." Nuriko interrupted. Miaku looked at him and then at Hotohori.

"Packing?" Miaku repeated confused.

"Yep, she always carries this big bag where ever she goes." Nuriko explained. " I don't get why, but Miaka said it's very important."

"Oh." Miaku said. Then she noticed Tasuki's head peeking out from behind a tree, he seemed to be hiding. "Tasuki?"

Tasuki pulled his head out of view. Water. I hate water. He said to himself, shivering.

"Hey!" Miaku yelled.

"Ah!" Tasuki jumped in shocked.

"Are you okay?" Miaku asked looking at him. Tasuki's clutching to his chest like he couldn't breathe and then he stopped and looked away from her. Miaku narrowed her browse and tabbed him on the shoulder but he did not moved. "Grr, what's wrong with you?!" She shouted into his ears.

Tasuki only covered his ears and ignored her. Miaku's temper exploded and her fist tightens up. She was ready to hit him but too late. Someone's fist had already landed on Tasuki's head making Tasuki bang into the tree and fell to the ground. Miaku sweat dropped as she stared at him. Who-

"Yo, Tasuki!" Tamahome screamed. "What are you doing so far over here?" Tamahome pulled Tasuki up by his collar and shook him, trying to wake him up.

"Alright! Alright, I'm up!" Tasuki snapped.

"Well?" Tamahome repeated.

"I-I was...."

"Say. You're not afraid of water, are you?" Tamahome smirked at Tasuki.

"Sc-scared of water. I'm a mountain bandit!!" Tasuki yelled back.

Tasuki is scared of water. Miaku thought, surprised.

"Hmmm...."Tamahome placed a hand on his chin and winked at Miaku. She smiled. Tasuki saw her smile and he's heart skipped a beat. 

"Well Miaka is here Miaku. Let's go." Tamahome said to Miaku leading her away from Tasuki. Miaku walked away then looked over her shoulder and smiled at Tasuki. He turned away when he saw her smiled.

*******************************************************************

Miaku and Miaka stood on the ship. Tamahome, Nuriko, and Tasuki helped load things onto the ship.

"Miaka, is it okay if I called you...ummm...mama." Miaku asked, shyly.

Miaka looked at Miaku surprised for a while then nodded her head. Tamahome set his boxes down and came to Miaka's side.

"You could call me papa." He added. Miaka looked at him then gave him a little tab in the stomach. "I know it sound weird. I mean we're your parent but we're no older than you are, Miaku."

Miaku giggled at what her father, Tamahome, had said but she liked calling them mama and papa. It's been so long since she ever said those word and they mean a lot to her.

Down the ship, on the deck, Nuriko set his things down. Miaku came running down the ship followed by Tamahome. 

"Hey guys." Nuriko said.

"Hi Nuriko." Miaku waved. "Don't you need help with those?" In front of Nuriko ten boxes of things were stacked untop of each other. Nuriko nodded no then turned around to check on Tasuki.

"Umm...Tasuki." Nuriko warned. "Look out for the puddle-"

"Ahhhh!!" *Splashed*

"Oh what the heck." Nuriko sighed. Tamahome and Miaku sweat dropped. 

**********************************************************************

In the shrine of Seiryuu, Yui, stood. Nakago stood behind her. The room was dark and gloomy and water covered most of the area. An enormous statue of a golden dragon stood in the middle surrounded by candles.

In front of Yui, there was a pot, and above the pot was a dark blackish-blue flame. Yui gazed into the mysterious flames and then a pair of eyes appeared. She jumped back a little.

"Priestess of Seiryuu." A voice spoke. 

"Who-who are you?" Yui asked.

"That doesn't matter for now. Listen to what I am about say. Since one of your seishi is now gone, you must gathered the flames I am about to tell you to be able to summon Seiryuu. Go to Hokkan, the land of Genbu, and get the flame of death. Then go to Sailou, the land of Byakko, and get the flame of desire. Is that clear?" The voice asked.

"Hai." Yui answered. Once everything was said the pair of eyes faded and the flames was gone. Yui looked down to the ground and thought. Soon her thoughts were interrupted by Nakago's voice.

"Are you ready to go Lady Yui?"

"Nakago, I'm not-"

"You're friend, the priestess of Suzaku, had already headed for Hokkan. Are you going to let her get the flames and summon Suzaku, Lady Yui?"

Yui gasped. Miaka. She-she's willing to fight and go on with this? Fine, if that's the way you want it Miaka. I'll give you a fight!

"Nakago, make preparation, we're going to Hokkan." She order.

"Yes, Lady Yui." Nakago answered with a smile on the corner of his lips as he left the shrine.

***************************************************************

"Bye! Bye!" Miaka shouted from the ship, to Hotohori, as it left the deck. Miaku, Tamahome, Tasuki, Nuriko, Mitsukake, and Chiriko all stood next to her.

Good luck my friends. Hotohori thought as he watched the ship disappeared into the distanced.

******************************************************************

It is now in the afternoon. The Suzaku's ship had been traveling for sometime now. On the ship each person was busy doing their things. Miaka and Tamahome are talking to each other behind a pole, Chichiri and Chiriko are busy checking the weather, Mitsukake prepared the medicine, Nuriko and Miaku are in the kitchen, cooking, and Tasuki is standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Is this right Nuriko?" Miaku asked before putting the onions into the pot of soup. Nuriko turned around and nodded yes. Miaku smiled and slowly dropped the chopped onions into the pot. "Smells great. What are you doing over there?" Miaku walked over to Nuriko.

In one corner of the cutting board were some pork meat and on another corner were red and green pepper. Next to him was a pot of something but it smells better than the soup pot. Nuriko looked at Miaku.

"What are you doing?" Miaku asked again. 

"I'm cooking something my mom used to always cook for me and my little sis-" He stopped when he realized what he was going to say. Miaku starred at him confused.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." Nuriko went back to chopping up the pepper. "Could you get me some wood, Miaku?" Nuriko smiled at her.

"Hmm...." She gave him an unsure looked, then nodded yes, and headed toward the door. Miaku stopped when she saw Tasuki there. Tasuki looked up and at her. His looked sent a cold shivered down her spine.

"Umm...Tasuki. What are you doing down here?" Miaku asked clearing her throat.

"I was just watching you and Nuriko cook."

"I see. Well do you want to help me with the wood?" Miaku walked up to Tasuki and stopped, waiting for an answered.

"Sure." He said. Tasuki moved out of the way and Miaku climbed up the stair, followed by Tasuki. Down below Nuriko smiled as she watched them go. Tasuki's changed. Maybe he don't hate girl anymore?

*********************************************************************

Chichiri stood up to look at the weather. "Something's not right around here." Chichiri explained. "I feel a strong life force around this place."

Chichiri looked closely at the little pitch black thunder cloud up ahead of the ship. Just then lighten started to crack and thunder roared, loudly, in the sky. 

"Chichiri what's going on?" Miaka asked concerned. Tamahome stood next to her. Nuriko came out from under the ship and joined them, Mitsukake as well. 

"I don't know. Something is wrong around here, I sensed a strong Seiryuu life force near by. Everyone stand together." Chichiri commanded.

"Where's Miaku and Tasuki?" Miaka questioned glancing around the place.

"I'm here." Miaku answered from behind Miaka. "Mama, papa, what's going on?"

"Stay near me Miaku." Miaka said to Miaku as she pulled Miaku closer to her and Tamahome.

Miaku stared at the cloud ahead of them as the ship slowly moved toward it. Soon the cloud was no longer small but a large storm cloud which stood right above them. Miaku and Miaka soon were surrounded by their protectors, the seishis.

An enormous waved jammed into the side of their ship, knocking everyone off their feet, and jamming them into the wall of the ship. Their ship was thrown back and forth by the strong movement of the waves. Heavy rain poured out from the sky and stun their body. The wind current became stronger and rougher, what made things worse were the lightings. They seemed to know what to do. The flag on the ship burned on fire as a lighting struck it and soon the ship was covered in fire.

There were no signed of land anywhere by. Chichiri noticed that the wave was carrying them off trail. As the current and the wave became stronger, everyone held onto something, so they won't be thrown into the water. Miaku held onto a pole and around her left leg she tied a rope on it. Miaka and Tamahome are together holding onto a pole also. Miaku felt something coming at her, she looked up. The flag pole, next to her, was only a few second away from falling on her. 

"Miaku!!" Miaka screamed as she tried to get to her daughter but Tamahome pulled her back just in time to dodge a lighting bolt.

"Miaku!!" Tasuki yelled. 

Miaku lets go of the pole, that she's holding on, and made an attempted to jump. Just then the ship tilted and she was thrown into the water, head first. Tasuki managed to get to where she was last but found no signed of her. Then he spotted a rope hanging from the ship and started to pulled at it. Soon Miaku's body appeared above the water and was pulled onto the ship by Tasuki.

Miaka tried to get to Miaku once more but couldn't. So she stayed next to Tamahome and watched in relief when Tasuki pulled Miaku up. Miaku sat up and started coughing, throwing up the sea water she had swallowed. Then suddenly the weather was calmer and the lighting bolts weren't attacking. Everyone slowly let go the things they were holding onto and came together. 

Then, standing on the tip of the ship, a figure appeared, wearing a long black cape. The Suzakus stared at this mysterious figure. 

"Who are you?!" Chichiri questioned.

"I am of Seiryuu seven," She stepped down onto the wood floor and removed her cape. "Soi." She had long purplish hair and dressed in an armor. "You will all die here." She smirked at them with lighting bolts forming behind her.

**************************************************************** 


End file.
